Neverending Nightmare
by Diminia
Summary: When I end up with the one and only styrofoam duo chaos happens. I start going crazy and Avar is angry that he can't rip their heads off! Johnny ain't in this, but i might put him in


Disclaimer: meow meow woof woof birdy peep! Barg i is teh 1337y moose! I do not own anyhting except myself, and my head voice Avar

AN: hello and welcome to...hmmm...A Neverending Nightmare..yeah! I forget --' anyway, this is another of my horrid storys...other than SITWOD my bad IZ story, well, i thought of this when i finished reading JTHM directors cuts, i was confused, WHAT HAPPENED TO TEH EBIL DOUGHBOYS! Well, after masta reclaimed them, he unleashed them onto another doomed soul. Me. Oh joy! My POV anyway, the world starts going crazy, Avars pissed that he can't rip the doughboys head off and i'm stuck with evil styrofoam! Any (lol almoast spelled nny) anyway, enjoy this doomed fic! P.S its bassed off of real life, (not my looks, so don't look for a Nny like girl in grade 7 and my name... XD)so if you read it, you can stalk meh D well, it should be O or o.0 ah well enjoy!

Royal Oak Middle school, Friday

I fiddled with a pencil in class as i silently tapped my steel toed boots with red toothy grin happy faced buckles. I wore my normal blue jeens and black shirt, which read the words 'Smile ya Jerk!' in white letters. School ended and i grabbed my binder and stuffed it with my work and went out the door to my locker, which, unfortunatly, was right beside the opening and closing door.

I turned the dials as i heard a familiar voice in my head strike up a conversation.

"_Hey Diminia, i'm having a bad feeling that something...bad, will happen soon" _Avar whispered.

"_You always say that"_

Avar hmpfed and started mumbling stuff.

Skip to home!

Its the eavining (Ma speelan sookz!)

I put on my black nighty ((Its a long sleeping gownm down to my ankles)) as Avar started to talk again

" _I'm telling you, something bad and i mean HORRIBLE will happen to us" _He muttered.

"_Don't jynx us ok?"_

"_Fine... lets head to bed i'm tired" _

I turned out the light and hopped into my large bed and went to sleep, uknown to the horror to what will soon befall me.

Third person, Diminia's room.

"I don't bloody believe we are assighned ANOTHER one D-boy! Fook! (lolzorz)" Mr. Eff sighed with anger.

"Shut up Eff! This could be as fun as our old boy! Plus, shes a young girl, which is realy cheesy! Lets wake her up" Psyco doughboy whispered.

"Fine! Might as well make the greeting fun!"

--

I float through the darkness of where i am. I do not know which way is up, down, left, or right. Voices, what are they saying? I can't hear them, they are but a whisper. I tried to see where the whispers are coming from, but i still only see the blackness.

I seem to land on solid ground, but i see no floor. A light falls onto me and blinds me for a sec, i blink to clear the blurry-ness, then gasp.

In front of me are two large pairs of eyes. One pair was a blank white stare that was a veil to hide the insanity that was behind them. The other pair of eyes were swirls, realy creepy if you ask me. I hear the whispering, its louder this time i can hear it more clearly this time.

"_you...our...no escape..." _

I scream as the floor disapears and i fall into the black ocean of darkness...

--

I gasp as I open my eyes, only to see the pairs of eyes in my dream.

--

Inside Her head

--

A mini Diminia boardly watches the monoters. One of the monoters show the two pairs of eyes and panics and hits a big red button that read 'Oh Shit' in white letters, causing an alarm.

--

I gasp as i realize whats going on and whisper

"Oh shit"

I then finaly get a good look at them, the one with the white eyes wore stripes like he was in prison, and a chefs hat with stripes at the base and a smily face, and what looked like screaming ghosts on it. It wore a white hanker cheif around its neck. It had the logo 'Z?' On its chest.

The other one, the one with swirls on its eyes wore white. It wore a chefs hat with a freaky insane smily face in its base and had skulls on it. It read FUCK on its chest.

If you asked me, they seemed like fucked up pilsberi doughboys...

Then, it hit me. My eyes glanced to a blue book on my bed table, JTHM the directors cuts. My eyes glanced to the Doughboys perched on my chest, grinning like maniacs.

_Mr. Eff and Psycho Doughboy...i'm screwed...and how the hell did they appear in THIS world!?...and i'm too young to be homicidal! Well...now that i think about it, i've attemped homicide with one guy of many that i get angry at, i managed to catch him from behind and choked him for a sec, then ran off...NO! I am NOT killing anybody, only threatening them! _I whispered to myself.

"_Rip their heads off! Rip em! Haha! Rip em!!!" _Iza, my headvoice which represented as Anger, Hatred, and all the others, screamed. She's a poe with red eyes...

"_Yay! More friends!" _Ina, who represented happyness and insanity cried. A little Robot that looked a little like Gir, except pink parts and two antenae.

"_Oh dear..." _Rava, who represented love and compassion, whispered. She had blue eyes, white kimono, and white hair,

"_I TOLD you something bad would happen...But do you listen? Noooooooo."_ Avar whispered. He's just a head voice, hes a good friend, even though hes a sarcastic person, well, dragon.

_You JYNXED ME! _I yelled at him inside my head.

Mr. Eff, the one who had the Z? On him, knocked on my head and gave a low whistle.

"Wow, D-Boy, she has five of em in that noggen" He whispered with an american accent.

"Thats even cheeseyer!" D-Boy said, with a brittish accent.

"Let me guess...I'm doomed, correct?" I asked them.

"OMG! It can talk!" Eff said.

"Yes, your doomed" D-Boy said.

--

Hahaha! I managed to get it done! Now, i need at least 3 reveiws before i start on the next chapter, and i need ideas TT TT 'Crying'

Hope you like it, and i need help ANEBODEH!

-Diminia


End file.
